Lonely No More
by Yami Ryuu-chan the Bird God
Summary: Kind of a drabble. Mary's POV. Spoilers, so if you haven't finished the game or got up to a certain part, I warned you.


I've been here for as long as I can remember. I've always been 'alive' since 'father' made me. I was so happy when he did, but...that happiness didn't last long.

'Father' eventually passed away. I felt so alone, I didn't have anyone anymore. Anyone from the outside world.

But 'father' made sure I wouldn't be alone. He had us, all of his creations, his 'children' set up into some place. A place that people called an art gallery.

There were so many people! All admiring 'father''s 'children'! All of them!

_Except me._

I wasn't put up with the others. I wonder why? I always heard them whispering something about me being to life like. But thats why 'father' made me! He wanted me to look real! He wanted me to be real!

_They just didn't understand._

So they left me in the basement, away from the eyes of others.

But I found a way to look through and see the whole art gallery! I bet they never thought I could do something like that!

At first, the art gallery was empty, but soon, people began to flourish. There were so many people! They all looked so happy!

_I hated it._

Why were they allowed to be happy? Admiring the other 'children'? Talk with others? Have a family? Be loved?

_It's not fair!_

But I'm not alone. Not fully alone. I have the dolls! They're my closest 'friends'!

Other 'children' like me, who weren't allowed to be put up for display. They helped me so much, it wasn't so lonely.

_But it still wasn't good enough._

The dolls were fun, but I felt like I was missing something.

Something I could only get from those outside my world. I needed something, something like 'father' had.

Thats when I found something from 'father''s old books.

It said I would be able to get out of here, out of this lonely world! I could go outside!

_But there was a catch._

I'd have to switch places with another, someone from the outside world. I'd have to kill them and then I could take their place.

_It sounded difficult._

How could I make someone swap with me? Oh! I know!

I could force them in here! Then we can all have some flowers, roses! 'Father' always did like roses!

I could make this into a game! A survival game! My friends can help, and so can the other 'children'.

_Hahahaha! This is going to be fun!_

But...

I'm going to have to choose who I want to swap places with. And I can't tell them that I'm one of the 'children'. I'll have to act like I'm playing the game with them.

_Who could I choose? Who should play this game with me?_

Oh! What about him! The one looking at "The Hanged Man"? The one with purple hair! He doesn't have anyone else with him. Maybe I can switch with him? And...he can have a blue rose! I like blue roses!

What if he manages to get out of my game...? I need another person...I need...

_Her._

The girl with long brown hair. She looks like she could be my age if I wasn't one of 'father''s 'children'. And she even has a family! A mother and a father! I want her! The red rose girl!

_She can be my friend to!_

If I get rid of the blue rose, then the red rose and I will be able to get out and be happy! She wouldn't mind if I replaced her, would she?

_Its not like she'd remember anyway. All she has to remember is that she's my friend._

Come on you two! Blue rose! Red rose!

Go look at my home! I know you want to! Its one of the best in the art gallery!

Hurry! Hurry! I want to play my game!

_I want to get out of here already!_

Blue rose saw my home! Now he's one step closer to playing my game!

Now Red rose saw my home! She doesn't seem to fazed, maybe she isn't scared? Maybe she wants me to be her friend!

They're so close! Entering my home!

Whats that, 'friend'? I should go meet them? But its too soon! I want to see them try to play this game on their own!

_I just need to take one of their places._

Haha! They're here! They're here! Welcome to my home!

_Now I won't be lonely anymore!_

* * *

_Note: Random idea is random...this may have been done before, but dunno, just felt like doing this for a while now..._


End file.
